Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 1: The Vacation
This is Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures' first episode. This episode depicts Josh in a vacation with friends, until such time, there came trouble. As the 3 planets somewhere in Milky Way Galaxy, known as Mobius, Ancient Dimension, Electrochroma, align together, there came a huge time anomaly that sucked the heroes in & they landed in a forest in Pyramus, lost in the realm of nature. Storyline Josh: So, guys, we'll have a vacation in Seaborgia! Rey: Yeah, so we could swim in the beach & fun! Alice: I wanna join. Sandy: Me too, Mom! Alice: Yes, you can come with me, Sandy. Sandy: Nice! Jesse: Oh yeah. Jonathan: I hope I won't get sand in my buster... Jack & Patricia: (arrives) Hi there Josh: Hey. Wanna join our vacation, hm? Chroma: *arrives* I'll join too. Fiera: *arrives* Me too.. Ultravia: *arrives* I'll come with you, but I won't swim, because I do not have time for that. Sonaria: *arrives* I wanna join, too! Josh: Okay, okay, you all can join. :D Chroma: Thanks. Josh: You're welcome. Jack: Let's go get ready. Josh: Right. I don't wanna use my Ancient Control or Chaos Control right now. Let's relax. '' '''Rey:' Our jumbo airplane is ready. Louie: Right. Josh, Thomas, Jetris, Arthur, Yuki, Alice, Sandy, Jesse, & Jonathan: (enters the plane) Louie: (enters the cockpit of the plane) Rey: (carries the luggage to the plane) Jack & Patricia: (enters the plane) Louie: Anyone ready? Josh: Wait, where's Chroma? Chroma: W-wait! Chroma, Fiera, Ultravia, and Sonaria: *they enter the airplane* Jack: Everyone's in, let's go Louie: Okay. (readies control wheel) Okay... Engine & fuel tank: stable. Let's go. Ignition at 3... 2... 1... TAKE OFF. The airplane moves in land until it goes fast. As it approaches an obstacle, it takes off. The airplane flies in its base speed. Josh: Nice. Rey: YEEEEAAAAH!!! Sandy: Wow... Patricia: It's so beautiful from up here. Jack: Yeah. Jonathan: Yup.'' (opens the glass window & shoots a plasma shot at the sky)'' The plasma shot explodes, showing fireworks in the sky. It appears in many color''s. '''Josh:' Cool. Nice job, Bes. Jonathan: (thumbs up) Thanks Bes. Jack: Yeah, this vacation's gonna be awesome! Jesse: You said it, pal! Patricia: Oh boy, I can't wait for some fun under the sun. Yuki: Yes. Jetris: Yep, I can find some crabs & hermits in the beach. Louie: ♫ Finding crabs makes sense not one bit ♪ Josh: I'm allergic to crabs, but not hermits.. Jack: Oh ok then. Jetris: What, Louie, Seaside's denied? Louie: Teh song. It's not literally denied at all. Jetris: Ohh yeah. XD Louie: I'm going to tune in to it. (turns on radio) Seaside Denied by Sonic Paradox Team plays. Josh: ':D '''Jonathan: '♫ Let's go, guys, we've a goal we're pursuing ♪ '''Arthur: ''(sees Tails turned into a boxing glove by Knuckles in the television) Creative. '''Jesse: '''XD '''Josh: '♫ I'm gonna use you guys as boxing gloves ♪ Frost & Scorch: ''(they teleport in the sky, falling to the plane) Wait, what? WOAH! ''(they land on the plane with their head first on the plane's surface) '' '''Frost: '''Ow... Chroma: *hears a bang on the roof* Hm? Ultravia: Two beings fell from the sky? Hm. Patricia: (pulls out SPARKY from her pocket) SPARKY, can you please identify the two beings on the roof of the plane? SPARKY: Yes Patricia. (scans the two beings) They are Frost & Scorch the Skunk-Cats '''Josh: '''My daughters! ''(teleports Frost & Scorch inside the airplane) ''Are you okay? '''Scorch: '''Yes King Dad, thanks. '''Frost: '''Thank you very much. '''Josh: ♫ '''Just a sec, I got one more wall to shove~♪ ''(gets some biscuits from his bag) Arthur: 'I can't see the point of this quest-- err, vacation. ♫ We'll likely meet a grave fate ♪ '''Thomas: '._. Jack: Arthur? What are you talking about? 'Thomas: '''He's just singing. And being sarcastic. Jack: Oh '''Alice: '♫ Cream's ears propel them through the air ♪ '''Josh: ''(sees Big in the television) "Fwoggy" isn't there, Biggy. XD Metal Patricia: (appears, flying right next to the plane, using her rocket feet to fly) '''Thomas: '(snaps his fingers, teleporting Metal Patricia in the plane) '':D Metal Patricia: (lands) Greetings. '''All: '''Hey Metal Patricia. '''Josh: '♫ So where the rest of us, can't be far ♪ Jack: Hi Metal Patricia, we're on a vacation. Would you like to join us? Metal Patricia: Sure Alice: '''♫ We don't know where the rest are ♪ Metal Patricia: Who are the rest that your expecting to see? '''Alice: '''I'm just singing Seaside Denied. ^^ Metal Patricia: Sorry, but that song is not in my data base. '''Josh: '''Well, the Sonic Paradox Team made that song. Jack: Oh ok then. Patricia: That's convincing SPARKY: Mm-hm. '''Josh: '''Well, I'm a fan of SPT. :) Metal Patricia: Fascinating '''Josh: '''Those Equera Bots are "worthless consumer models". '''Thomas: '''ANNIHILATE! XD '''Josh: ''(chuckles)'' Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (relaxing on their seats) Josh: 'Well, you guys sing there. I'll just sleep. ''(wears headphone & turns it on) (goes to sleep) Jack: Cool. (turns it on to the song of "I Like To Move It") '''Thomas: '''Ma...da...gas...car?! '''Alice: ''(grooves to the tune)'' Jonathan: 'A rapping song. :D Jack: Yeah Patricia: (grooves to the tune) Excellent choice. '''Arthur: '... '''Josh: ''(in a tired tone) Guys, tone it down... Jack: Oh sorry. (tones the music down a bit) Sorry guys, Josh needs to sleep. '''Arthur: '... Thomas: '''YOU CUT MY PERFORMANCE?! '''Jonathan: '''XD '''Thomas: ''(turns on the radio & Seaside Denied plays) I'MA GOIN' TO USE YA LADIES & GENTS AS BOXING GLOVES. '''Jetris: '''You crazy? '''Thomas: '''SHIFT, ROCK, YEAH-- '''Josh: '(punches Thomas while asleep) ''You're disturbing my slumber... '''Thomas: '''Ow, sorry. :D Patricia: How about some figi music? (tunes into the song of Fiji [Paraiso Mix] & grooves to the tune) '''Thomas: '''Oh stop it... ''(tunes into Seaside Denied again) ''Y'know, you're not allowed to tune in without my permission. It's MY radio. Patricia: I'm so sorry. Can I please change the radio's tune? '''Thomas: '... Jack: (to Thomas) Uh, question. Why aren't your answering her question? Patricia said sorry. Thomas: '... Okay, if that's what you want... ''(sighs) ''I'll... just go get my headphones & tune in to my rehearsal song... ''(wears headphones & tunes it to Seaside Denied) Chroma, Ultravia, Sonaria, and Fiera: *asleep* Patricia: Thank you, Thomas. (tunes into the song of Fiji [Paraiso Mix] once again & grooves to the tune again) Jack: (sighs) That puts you in the vacation spirit. Before the music reaches halfway, the plane is about to land. '''Louie: '''Landing execution. ''(lands the plane on the airport) ''We have arrived on Seaborgia's National Airport. '''Josh: ''(awakes) We arrived. ''(wakes Chroma, Fiera, Ultravia, & Sonaria) ''Guys, wake up. '''Thomas: '(exits the plane & tuns off the music) ''Hmph. '''Rey, Jetris, Arthur, Yuki, Alice, Sandy, Jesse, & Jonathan: '(exits the plane) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (exits the plane) Josh: '''Wake up, guys... Chroma: *wakes up* Josh? Oh, I fell asleep, sorry. Sonaria: *wakes up* Alright, let's go. Ultravia: *wakes up* Fiera. Fiera: *wakes up* We're here? Let's go guys! Chroma, Fiera, Ultravia, & Sonaria: *they exit the plane* Jack: We're finally here. '''Jetris: '''Yes, much better. '''Thomas: '''And... with this... ''(turns off radio) ''...radio with crappy music! Patricia: Say, have we packed everything we need? '''Rey: ''(brings all the luggage) No problem at all. Jack: Yep, yep. Everything's all here. '''Arthur: '''How many people should answer one question? '''Jesse: '''One. XD Jack: Let's go relax '''Jetris: '''Dude, are you hasty or what? Jack: I'm not hasting, I'm relaxing. So what should we do first? '''Jetris: '''Beats me. '''Josh: '''Guys, let's go. ''(walks off) 'Josh, Thomas, Rey, Jetris, Arthur, Yuki, Alice, Sandy, Jesse, & Jonathan: '(they follow) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (follows as well) ''In the Seaborgia's White Beach... Josh, Thomas, Rey, Jetris, Arthur, Yuki, Alice, Sandy, Jesse, & Jonathan: ''(arrives)'' Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (arrives as well) Thomas: '''This is one of the most spectacular beaches in Seaborgia. '''Jetris: '''The sand is white... Awesome! Jack: Perfect day for the beach. '''Josh: '''Yeah, it's... ''(wears sunglasses) ''...sunneh. Patricia: It's a good thing I packed my Pink Bikini for a swim in a bright & sunny day. '''Alice: '''Well, obviously, we all have our swimming gear. ^^ Patricia: Oh yeah, let's go change & go for a swim. Jack: Last one to the changing room is a rotten clam Jack & Patricia: (starts heading towards the Changing Room) '''Josh: '''LOL. '''Josh, Thomas, Rey, Jetris, Arthur, Yuki, Alice, Sandy, & Jesse: ''(they all teleport near the changing room, forming a line to the door)'' Josh: '''Dun-dun-duuuuun! Fall in line, ladies & gents! ''(enters the male's changing room & wears his cyan swimming trunks) (exits the changing room) ''Next! '''Thomas: ''(enters the male's changing room & wears his blue swimming trunks) (exits the changing room)'' Rey: 'Mah turn. ''(enters the male's changing room & wears his red swimming trunks) (exits the changing room) Jack: My turn & am I a Jelly Spotter now? (enters the male's changing room & wears his white swimming trunks) (exits the changing room) 'Jetris: '♪ Here comes Jack the Jellyfish ♫ (enters the male's changing room & wears his gray swimming trunks) (exits the changing room) 'Arthur: '''Hm. ''(enters the male's changing room & wears his black swimming trunks) (exits the changing room) '''Yuki, Alice, & Sandy: ''(they went to the female's changing room & fall in line)'' Yuki: ''(enters the female's changing room & wears her blue bikini) (exits the changing room)'' Patricia: (goes to the female's changing room) Here goes. (enters inside & wears her pink bikini) Alice: ''(waiting)'' 2 minutes later... Jesse: 'Done, guys. '''Sandy: '''It's time! '''Rey: '''Beat down! ''(swims at the beach) Jack: Let's go! Patricia: Yeah! Jack & Patricia: (starts swimming at the beach) '''Josh: '''Whirlwind Bomber!! ''(spins like a tornado & swims at the beach) '' Jack: (in sing song voice) Oh Josh! (splashes water at Josh) '''Josh: ''(got splashed) Pretty cold. ''(splashes water at Jack) Jack: (got splashed) (normal voice) You got me, now I'm gonna splash you back (splashes water at Josh again) Josh: ''(got splashed & splashes at Jack with a beam of water)'' Jack: (got splashed) Oh, a wise guy, huh? Patricia: Oh boys? (splashes water at Josh & Jack) Jack: (got splashed) Nice one Patricia. Josh: ''(got splashed) Pretty cold. '''Yuki: '(standing on a large rock) ''Here I am. ''(dives on the beach) Josh: ''(whistles)'' Patricia: Hi Yuki. (hugs Yuki) Come on in & join the party. Yuki: 'Sure. Patricia: You look nice in a bikini, Yuki. '''Yuki: '''Thank you. Patricia: Your welcome, Yuki. ^^ '''Josh: '''Thomas! '''Thomas: '''Yep. ''(turns on the radio & Back to Mad by Texas Faggot plays) Metal Patricia: (smiles) SPARKY: (in her organic form) So Rey? How's your day today? 'Rey: '''I'm fine. Wanna join me, SPARKY? ''(backdives on the beach) SPARKY: Sure (follows Rey & backdives on the beach) '''Rey: '''Ahh, cool... SPARKY: So, how do I look in my new red bikini? (shows Rey that she's wearing a red bikini with Purple Lightning Decals) '''Rey: '''Cool. SPARKY: (blushes) Thank you Rey. (kisses Rey's cheek) '''Rey: ''(kisses back) You're welcome. SPARKY: ^^ '''Thomas: '''CANNONBALL! ''(dives on the beach) Jack: (laughs) Oh Thomas. Thomas: 'XD Patricia: So, who's up for surfing? '''Josh: '''Me! '''Thomas: '''Sure thing. Jack: Ok. Patricia: Let's go get our new surfboards first. '''Josh: '''Not the EX Gears, okay? ''(grabs a green surfboard with wind designs) '''Thomas: ''(grabs a blue surfboard with wavy designs)'' Jack: Ok then (grabs an orange surfboard with fire designs) Patricia: (grabs a pink surfboard with heart designs) Let's go surfing. Josh: 'Right. ''(jumps on surfboard & starts surfing on the water) Jack & Patricia: (jumps on their surfboards & starts surfing on the water with Josh) '''Thomas: ''('jumps on surfboard & starts surfing on the water)'' Jack: Surf's up! Metal Patricia: (relaxing) Louie: ''(relaxing on a hammock)'' SPARKY: Wanna swim with me, Rey? Rey: 'Sure. SPARKY: (starts swimming) '''Rey: '''SPARKY, ride on my back. This is going to be a bumpy ride. SPARKY: Okie dokie (hops onto Rey's back) '''Rey: '''Fire! ''(swims in a fast pace & finally flies up) ''YEAH!!! SPARKY: Wow, your really are a fast swimmer & a fast flyer. '''Rey: '''As a dragon, I've got superb flight skills. '''Josh: '''Yeah-- ''An earthquake occurs. '' '''Josh: '''Not good! ''Suddenly, the winds blew strong, then a huge time anomaly appears. 'Thomas: '''Guys, we're being sucked in! ''(tries to hold onto the boulder) 'Alice: '''Brace yourselves! ''(wears her normal outfit) '''Sandy: ''(wears her normal outfit)'' Yuki: 'Let's hurry, we don't have much time! ''(wears her normal outfit) '''Josh: '''No!!! ''(sucked in, but nearly in the anomaly) (holds on) ''RRGH! '''Yuki: ''(holds Josh's hand) I'll do my best to save you, Josh, hold on! '''Josh: '''Thanks dear. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (Holding onto the street lights) Jack: Dude! Patricia & I are still in our swimming clothes. Patricia: Here! Let me help! (uses her magic to wear her normal clothing & for Jack to wear normal clothes) What's going on here? Metal Patricia: I don't know, but I have a feeling that this is not normal. '''Arthur: '(uses his dark magic to revert the others to their normal outfits) 'Thomas: '''Thanks! '''Arthur: '''I aim to please-- ''(being sucked in by the time anomaly) ''Oh great! ''(holds onto the boulder) Jack: What the heck is going on here? SPARKY: (scanning the time anomaly) 'Josh: '''AAAHH! ''(sucked into the anomaly) The other were sucked into the anomaly, only Jack, Patricia, & SPARKY are left, still being sucked in by the anomaly. Metal Patricia: What are we gonna do? Patricia: Wait! Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega are the only ones who are back on Mobius. SPARKY: We need their help at once! Jack: Whoever opened the Portal, we'll regret this! WHOEVER DID IT SHALL REGRET IT! Category:Episodes